Can you tell the difference?
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: <html><head></head>A short fic about Fran and Belphegor...Screw summarys. Contains slight Boy-love, FanXBel and mention of BelXMammon.  My first fanfic...well...ever. Please be nice to me. Please review. I would love to know what people think of my writing.</html>


Can you tell the difference?

Belphegor sighed, staring at his little froggy sitting across from him.

"Frog, the prince is bored, go get him a cookie," he ordered, pointing at the door.

Fran, so absorbed in his book didn't even notice his sempai had walked in. He flipped the page and parted his pale lips slightly, bringing a finger to rest on his bottom lip, as if he just worked out something.

Bel felt a slight blush creep onto his face, God his little frog was so cute. But of course, he would never actually admit that. "Froggy~," he called out, shifting closer to his Kohai. "the Prince is bored," He sad, slightly louder this time, making an attempt to steal the book from Fran's small hands.

"Stop it, Sempai," he said in his ever so typical monotonous voice. His eyes never leaving the page.

Belphegor smirked, "Fine then," he pouted, getting up and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Bel sweetie~," called a familiar voice "Is Fran ignoring you again?" Asked Lussuria, Probably the gayest Varia member of ALL time.

Bel glared at Lussuria, reaching for his knives, "No," he hissed bitterly.

Luss gave a chuckle and smiled placing a hand on his cheek, "Oh my, aren't we a cranky one today?" He joked leaving Bel on his own once more.

~oOo~

Fran sighed, closing his book and placing it down soundlessly on the table in front of him. "That wasn't as interesting as I thought..." he murmured to as he stretched his arms out in front of himself. He looked around the room, "Oh, Sempai already left?" He let a slight smile hint across his lips, Only because nobody was watching. Fran glared down at his mist-type Varia ring, watching as it gleamed in the light. Bel seemed to be in an attention seeking mood. Maybe he could have fun with this. He giggled to himself.

~oOo~

Bel came back and plonked himself down on the couch next to Fran, cookie in hand. "Froggy~ want any?" he teased waving the half eaten cookie in the teen's face.

Fran looked up at his Sempai, "No," he said simply, "You've already bitten that one, I don't want your un-prince germs,"

Stab. Bel stuck a gleaming silver knife into the younger boy, "You want to say that again? Frog".

Fran didn't respond.

Bel smirked, "Oh, I see, you're too scared to say that again to your Prince, aren't you," his smirk grew.

"No, I'd just rather not waste my time on repeating stuff for your slow brain to comprehend."

Stab.

"Sempai, you shouldn't stab people, it's not nice." Fran looked down at the ring on his hand again.

Belphegor's Cheshire grin grew. If that's possible. "And why not?" he asked getting another knife ready.

"Don't you love me?" The teen asked, looking up at his Sempai, Fran's face remained unchanged but Bel's face however...

A blush lit up Bel's face as he struggled for find words, "Uh, W-what on earth gave you that idea? Like hell I'd like an UN-cute frog like you," He looked away from Fran's teasing face, unsure of weather he was still blushing, and if he was, if Fran had noticed. But being the great illusionist Fran was, he could see past even the greatest illusions, of course he noticed the hint of blush that had crawled onto his Sempai's cheeks, as obvious as it was.

Fran leaned in closer to Bel, his lips inches away from the blonde's. "So you don't love me?" he asked, innocence and tease mixed into his once bland tone. "Aw...What a pity..." He ended his tease in a slight pout, which had his sempai riddled in a range of mixed emotions. "I was beginning to think I might have had a chance, and really replace Mammon..."

Belphegor was beside himself, had his kohai just said what he thought he did? Did his kohai really like him? Did he mean what he was saying? He was pulled out of thought when Fran started to move away. Without thinking, he closed the gap between himself and his frog with a kiss, unsure of what he had just done. He placed an arm around Fran's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Fran blinked then slowly started to close his teal eyes. Kissing the blonde man back. Fran was the first to break the kiss, a strange look lingering in his teal eyes as sempai came back into his vision. "So you do love me!" Fran girlishly cheered as he noticed it only make Bel blush a deeper shade of red.

Bel placed a hand over Fran's mouth, "Shut up," he almost whined, only to blush more. "So what, I love you, there, I said it. Happy?"

Fran's eyes glazed over as he nodded, it almost seemed to be as if he was brought back from the dead. Fran shook his head lightly to rid his mouth of Belphegor's hand.

Belphegor looked down at his teal haired kohai and sighed, pulling him into a hug.

A slight giggle was heard by the prince from the doorway. He threw a handful of knifes at the slightly cracked door. Bel's grin returned as he heard a knife sink into something fleshy, something, human.

"Ow, Sem-" the whine was cut off. Bel looked down at Fran in his arms and back to the door. Was that Fran's voice?

Confused, Belphegor deemed his as odd and went to investigate that strange sound. He swung open the large door so hard it cracked against the wall behind it as it slammed into it. Rattling that part of the building.

"Oh, poop. He did notice..." Lussuria whined pressing a button on a video recorder and placed It down by his side. Lussuria looked down next to him, "Fran, I told you to stop giggling,"

Belphegor angrily glared down at the teal haired frog, "You little-" He realized who he was talking to and looked back at the couch, and sure enough, the little frog was there where he left him. He looked back at the Fran in front of himself.

"Fran created this great illusion of himself, isn't he amazing?" Luss smiled happily as if Fran was his child and he was the proud mother.

"I wanted to see if you were really a genius, so I created an illusion of myself. Because there is no way in Hell I would really kiss a stupid fake prince like you". Fran confirmed, his face as blank as ever.

Bel popped a vein.

"I would of thought you'd notice it was a fake," Fran turned away, "Stupid me."


End file.
